So Give Me all the Magic!
by Lizbeth Maratzza
Summary: Summary. Era lo mismo todos los días: levantarse con un sabor agridulce en la boca y un punzante dolor en las sienes. Que más querían ellos tres. Siempre la misma rutina, pero, ¿qué pasaría si un día uno de ellos faltara?. Un joven buscando su camino, no sabe lo que le prepara el destino. Inspirado en la canción "Giant In My Heart" de Kiesza. One-Shot. Edward.Jasper.Emmet. Song-Fic


**_The Twilight Saga_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es originalmente mía.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene material y temas fuertes, tales como la homosexualidad, alcohol, depresión, entre otros temas que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a diferentes audiencias. Se recomienda discreción. Leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad. +15**

* * *

 **Idioma:** Español

 **Palabras:** 1171

 **Genero:** Drama/Tragedia

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Estado:** Completo

 **Personajes:** Edward, Jasper y Emmett

* * *

 **So Give Me all the Magic**

* * *

 _Estoy intentando fingir que no es verdad,_

 _pero incluso cuando quiero es como_

 _si no pudiera superar lo nuestro **(Giant In My Heart)***_

 **-Kiesza**

* * *

Era lo mismo todos los días: levantarse con un sabor agridulce en la boca y un punzante dolor en las sienes. Su vida era tan miserable que constantemente se lamentaba sentado en la cama por 5 minutos antes de tomar una larga ducha —tenía la extraña idea de que sólo el agua que salía a _borbotones esporádicos ******_ de la regadera podía purificarlo y cambiar todo para bien—. Cuando su cuerpo estaba libre de mácula ******* , tomaba la toalla y recorría con ella su enjuta* figura; abría su pequeño clóset, tomaba su pantalón de 7 dólares y se deslizaba en él. En esos momentos siempre volvían a él, con rápidos flashazos, las memorias del día anterior.

En el trabajo siempre es lo mismo: ignorar el estrés que le provocan sus jefes con tantas órdenes y reprimendas, luchar constantemente por seguir adelante; aunque se humille como un animal. Termina su trabajo, como todos, estresado, harto, indeciso, sin saber qué hacer: ¿mandar todo por la coladera o seguir, seguir y seguir, como el animal que sólo utilizan para sus propios benéficos?

 **...**

* * *

Cuando se da cuenta, ya son más de las 4 p.m. Con desánimo se levanta y arregla sus cosas; se encamina a su apartamento.

 **...**

* * *

— _¡Maldición! No sirve el tonto elevador. Ya no sé qué hacer, tendré que agarrar las escaleras._ — piensa con desagrado sobre el lugar.— _¡Estúpidas escaleras buenas para nada! Creen que bajaré y subiré los malditos escalones por varios días._

Siempre la misma situación, las escaleras, pero, pues ya no puede hacer nada, aunque hable es lo mismo. Llegando a su apartamento, entra, va a su refrigerador y lo abre: no encuentra nada digno para comer. Ve la leche, toda cortada y verde, voltea a ver a la derecha y ve una manzana medio mordisqueada, no tiene de otra, es lo único que tiene para llevarse al estómago.

Ya no sabe qué hacer, si descansar un rato o simplemente perderse por ahí, en cualquier lugar, de cualquier lado, de cualquier manera. De repente, siente esa libertad que no tiene en todo el día hasta que se lo pone, hasta que sale con él a la calle con sus amigos y disfruta de la vida como Dios manda.

Abre su clóset y lo saca, ese hermoso vestido morado, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas (claro, todas de fantasía ya que no le alcanza el dinero para poder comprarse un vestido digno) alrededor de ese cuello redondo el cual unido a una tira gruesa de metal pintado de color oro. Simplemente para él es como tener el paraíso en la tierra. Es como volar hasta el centro de la tierra y hacer erupción en cualquier momento. Es como si la vida le diera una segunda oportunidad todos los días por unas pocas horas.

 **...**

* * *

En la calle varias personas se les quedan viendo y se preguntan: _"¿Quién carajos son ellos y que hacen vestidos como mujeres?"_

Edward, Jasper y Emmett van muy alegres por las calles de la ciudad de Forks, riéndose de sus vidas, ignorando que al día siguiente será lo mismo, la misma historia, los mismos problemas y las mismas personas desagradables y arrogantes.

Paran frente _La Bella Italia:_ el típico _restaurant_ donde se tenían que ver.

 **...**

* * *

 ** _So give me all the magic, give me all the magic and go, is like a drug for my broken heart, so give me a moment, so only a moment to stay here, it's for my broken heart. So give me back the time, so give me the moments that we build is for this broken heart.****_**

Escuchaban a Kiesza cantar, con un sentimiento único y esas ganas de mandar todo por un tubo y sentir que son ellas por un día.

Esos momentos únicos que pasa con ellas, sus mejores amigas.

 **...**

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas se ve a esos tres jóvenes vestidos de mujeres en la casa abandonada de la Sra. Swan, bebiendo y lamentándose de su patética vida, quejándose de sus jefes, de sus trabajos, de sus casas y lo más importante de sus vidas.

Ya no saben qué hacer, si sus vidas son tan patéticas: _¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¿Cuál es el propósito que tienen en el mundo? ¿Por qué su vida es tan miserable?_

 **...**

* * *

A las 3 a.m. se ve a esos mismos jóvenes caminando, diciendo lo hermosa que serían sus vidas si pudieran encontrar a esa persona tan especial que ellos buscan, a su mitad; lo que no saben es que uno de ellos no podrá.

 **...**

* * *

Son las 4 a.m. del 18 de septiembre del 2008 se ve en la calle a un hombre, demacrado y derrotado por la vida, varias personas pasan a su lado y encima de él, ignorando lo que le pudo pasar a ese pobre hombre; varias personas dicen: _"¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué no tiene decencia ese hombre? Mira que salir a la calle así vestido para emborracharse y quedar a media calle."_

 **...**

* * *

Lo que muchas personas no saben es que él se dio por vencido, por esa pelea que tenía con la vida. Si por el fuera estaría en una gran empresa, dando todo su potencial por mantenerse en la cima, con una gran sonrisa y una mirada pacífica... Si por él fuera sería feliz.

Nadie sabe qué le pasó después de verlo a con sus amigos en la calle, nadie sabe de dónde obtuvo esos moretones y hematomas ********* que tiene en todo el cuerpo, nadie sabe de dónde provino su corazón roto.

* * *

 *** _Gian In My Heart:_ Canción famosa de la cantautora, modelo, diseñadora y bailarina Kiesza.**

 **** _Borbotones_ _Esporádicos_ : **Hervir con poca frecuencias, ocasionalmente.

 ***** _Mácula_ : **Delgado, flato, débil, etc.

 ****** _So Give Me all the Magic..._ : **Coro de la canción "Giant In My Heart" de Kiesza.

 *******Hematomas:** Acumulación de sangre causada por una hemorragia interna.

* * *

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Ammm... ¿Cómo empiezo?... Bueno...**

 **¡Hola! Soy Liz bitche's \\(** ˆ-ˆ **)/ jijiji**

 **No soy nueva en Fanfiction, tengo los suficientes años como para decir que he leído millones de Fanfic's, más sin embargo si soy nueva escribiendo Fanfic's aquí en Fanfiction, pero no en mi computadora (** ¬ **u** ¬ **)**

 **Espero y les haya gustada mucho, originalmente era una "One-Shot" para mi paraescolar de Creación Literaria, pero dije _"¡¿Porque no lo subo a Fanfiction?! En fin lo único que me puede pasar es que me abucheen y piensen que estoy loca."_**

 **Muchas gracias por leer; si les gusto espero sus _Reviews_ y sus _Favorites (se los agradeceré toda mi puta vida :D)_**

 **Matane!** ㈇5


End file.
